Chicken Broth
by Wolfafterthemoon
Summary: Kumika was in a bad mood. What happens when Bulma tries to play a prank on Vegeta, but Kumika walks into it instead? One-shot.


**Disclaimer; I do not own DBz, but I do own my OC Kumika.**

**Hey person reading this! This is my first Humor fic so far and I hope to write more someday, so please tell me what I could have done to make it better. **

**Meet Kumika. I can't tell you her Relations to everyone else in DBz or that might spoil the fanfic I am working on about her. Actually, I'll be writing a few different fictions in fear of one being too long. Anyway, enough of my Rambling! Go ahead and enjoy.**

* * *

Kumika walked down the capsule corp. hallways. No one crossed her path. Every capsule corp. employee that came near all fled for the closest room they could cower in. On any usual day, Kumika would have found this amusing, but today she was in an bad mood.

After nearly an hour of Goten asking _every single_ question that came to mind, then his young brain forgetting that he had asked one question and repeating it, Kumika was in such a bad mood she nearly blew the brat into a million pieces. The only thing holding the young Saiyan woman back was the thought of Kakarrot's rage.

Kumika was unlucky enough for Chi Chi to have left Goten alone at Capsule corp. when she had thought Kakarrot was there. After careful thought, Kumika watched the five-year-old until Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks got back from the store. But Goten wasn't going to leave her alone. Only after Kumika snapped at him and stormed out did Goten finally leave her be.

As she stomped through the halls, Kumika's stomach growled slightly. Glancing at a window, She estimated that dinner should be nearly done. With her arms crossed across her chest, the Saiyan girl went on with an actual destination instead of wandering around giving random employees the scare of their lives.

As she came near the closed door that led into the Kitchen, Kumika could smell the warm chicken that was definitely done. To her disliking, Kumika heard the sounds of Trunks and Goten playing. She stopped before the doorway for a moment, but sighed and swung the door open.

There was a sound of something falling and – before Kumika could realize where it was coming from – a rush of warm liquid landed on her followed by a bucket that landed perfectly on top of her head. The Saiyan girl froze for a second as the strong scent of chicken overwhelmed her.

With a growl, Kumika threw the bucket away and inspected the chicken broth that now covered her. "The hell..." She looked up to the sound of muffled giggling. Bulma's hand was clenched over her mouth as she tried greatly not to laugh.

While Bulma contained her laughter, Trunks and Goten burst out loudly. Bluma turned to them quickly, "I-" She had to stop and suppress her giggling again, "I think it was just as funny with Kumika instead of Vegeta!" She finally burst out laughing and doubled over with her arms tightly wrapped around her abdomen.

Kumika Clenched her fist, "You..." She growled at Bulma. She wasn't in a good mood in the first place, this really angered her, "I'm going to..." She pulled her fist up to punch.

Just as she was about to throw the punch, a deep voice spoke behind her, "Don't you dare!" Vegeta snarled, grabbing Kumika's arm. He suddenly let go when he felt the chicken broth. He looked her up and down, then suddenly tilted his head up towards the roof and laughed loudly.

Kumika scowled at him, but couldn't hide the sudden tent of pink color to her face. The one thing she never wanted was Vegeta laughing at her. Kumika Crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him until he had finally finished his fit of laughter.

Vegeta smirked at her, "Having trouble eating?" he teased.

"Why don't you keep your wife on a leash?" Kumika snarled at him, hoping that might get some kind of reaction out of him that wasn't amusement.

Vegeta snorted, "I tried." He laughed and Kumika bit back a chuckle of her own.

"What did you just say?" Bulma cut in, annoyance now apparent in her voice.

Kumika glanced at her, then turned back to Vegeta with a snort, "Good job," She said, "I'm not going to stick around to hear her nag." With that, Kumika turned and walked out, no longer in as bad of a mood as before.

"Vegeta, What the hell did that mean!"

* * *

**Ah, Bulma. Such a fun character to have get mad at other characters.**

**Anyway, Please Review.**


End file.
